The present application relates to a control circuit and a control system, and particularly relates to a control circuit and a control system that can provide different bias voltages for a driving circuit included therein.
FIG. 1 is a circuit diagram illustrating a conventional driving circuit 100. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the driving circuit 100 comprises transistors TP1, TP2, TN1 and TN2, which are coupled in series and coupled to an input/output pad I/O. The transistor TP2 receives a pull up signal PU. If the pull up signal PU controls the transistor TP2 to be active, a voltage at the output terminal OT is pulled up. The transistor TP1 receives a bias voltage Vb1 to operate in a suitable state.
Similarly, the transistor TN2 receives a pull down signal PD. If the pull down signal PD controls the transistor TN2 to be active, a voltage at the output terminal OT is pulled down. The transistor TN1 receives a bias voltage Vb2 to operate in a suitable state.
However, the bias voltage Vb1 or Vb2 must be provided by another independent bias voltage source which may occupy more circuit regions. Also, the bias voltage is always a fixed value thus cannot meet different requirements.